Runt
by Falconstar of SummerClan
Summary: I'm well...the runt. I'm picked on by other cats. My sister doesn't though. My father hunts with the stars now. This is the story of my life.
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES FOR SUMMERCLAN

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

~Leader~

Falconstar: Jet black she-cat with burning amber eyes

~Deputy~

Robinheart: Red tabby tom with green eyes

~Medicine cat~

Yarrowheart: Gray she-cat with blue eyes and ringed tail

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

~Warriors~

Yellowtail: Yellow tabby tom with one green eye and one amber

Ravencry: Black she-cat with blazing blue eyes

Apprentice: Longpaw

Whiteclaw: White tom with yellow eyes

Birchleaf: Reddish tom with amber eyes and white paws

Goosetail: Dark brown she-cat with gray tail and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Hornetpaw

Grayfeather: Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Gorsestripe: Brown tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Feathertail: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mottledpelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Dappleleaf: Black and white tom with green eyes

~Apprentices~

Longpaw: Long-limbed red tabby tom with amber eyes

Hornetpaw: Black and cream she-cat with blue eyes

Riverpaw: Blue-gray she cat with amber eyes

Silverpaw: Silver tom with yellow eyes

~Kits~

Smallkit: Tiny yellow tabby she-kit with amber eyes

Rosekit: Brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes

Cedarkit: Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Gorsekit: Black tom with amber eyes

Clawkit: Large long-clawed black tom with blue eyes

~Queens~

Honeyleaf: Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Smallkit, Rosekit, Cedarkit, Clawkit and Gorsekit)

Twigtail: Light brown tabby she-cat with a long tail and hazel eyes(pregnant with Dappleleaf's kits)

Sunflower: Golden she-cat with blazing green eyes (Pregnant with Gorsestripe's kits)

~Elders~

Waspsting: Black tom with amber eyes

Vince: Former kittypet Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Owltalon: Brindle she-cat with blue eyes


	2. The beginning

I opened my eyes. I was Smallkit, runt of the litter. I was a kit in Summerclan. I parted my jaws wide in a yawn and blinked at my surroundings. I saw my mother, Honeyleaf. She was nursing my brothers and sister, Cedarkit, Clawkit, Gorsekit and Rosekit. "Hey runt, you finally opened your eyes." Clawkit smirked. "Even Rosekit opened her eyes before you." I winced at his sharp words. "Be nice Clawkit. She is part of you're family too, she's not a piece of mousedung you know." "Sorry mom." He grumbled, then shot me a stinging glare. I crawled away to the edge of the nursery, alone. "Why am I bullied by my littermates?" I sobbed. "Is it because I opened my eyes last?" I heard my mother call me back, so I obeyed. I walked back with my head down. I snuggled by my mother for a night's rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I awoke without anyone by me. I looked around and then I heard a meow behind me. "Hello, Smallkit." It sneered. I recognized it as Clawkit's. I turned and saw him staring at me, flexing his claws in and out. I noticed Gorsekit and Cedarkit behind him. "Mom's out on a hunting patrol, which means we get to show you who's the boss around here." Said Cedarkit, his dark brown fur bristling. "Y-y-you wouldn't hurt me!" I tried to sound brave, failing. "Oh yeah, try us!" Clawkit growled. I backed into the corner, my brothers closing in on me. "Help!" I yowled, trying to get any cat to help me. "Oh, be quiet, mouse-brain." Gorsekit said. Cedarkit sprang forward and clawed at my cheek. "Hey! Why did you do that?" I asked, fur bristling. "Because I can." Said Cedarkit. I saw an opening and darted towards it. I ran to the other side of the nursery. Just then, my mother walked in. "Hello my lovely kits." She meowed lovingly. I saw Clawkit move his mouth silently, I read it as "Tell her and you're dead." I shivered, even though it was a warm sun-high in greenleaf. I hoped that he wouldn't hurt me anymore. I trotted over to mother and began to nurse. After I was full I began to drift of into sleep, dreaming of becoming a strong warrior.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I know it's short, but I WILL make up for it by putting a lot of chapters in it! If you review, free OC in the story for you! :3 Peace out readers!


	3. Troublemakers

I awoke at dawn, mother's fur soft and comforting by my side. It was two moons since my brothers attacked me, so I had grown a bit. I looked around the nursery to see Twigtail,Sunflower and Rosekit dozing, but then I realized. Where were my brothers? I was alarmed so I nudged my mother. "Mom wake up, my brothers are missing!" I shouted to her. Her eyes darted open in shock and alarm. "What?!" She exclaimed suddenly springing to her paws. "I woke up and they were gone!" I mewed. "Stay here Smallkit, I'll go look for them." She told me before sprinting out of camp. I sighed and turned away from the entrance and laid down on a small patch of moss inside the cool nursery and rested.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I woke easily when my mother entered the nursery with three very guilty looking kits. "Mom, we just wanted to get out of the nursery." Gorsekit said with a frown plastered upon his face. "Yeah." Clawkit grumbled unhappily. "I don't care, you shouldn't have gone outside the nursery, let alone not even inform me about it." Honeyleaf said, trying to sound calm, but by the twitching of the tip of her tail, she was obviously irritated at the troublemakers. "And because of that, you three shall not go outside the nursery for one and a half moons." The three kits grimaced at this. "It was Clawkit's idea." Cedarkit protested. "I don't care, if you didn't like the idea you wouldn't have gone, but you did." Honeyleaf stated matter-of-factly. I saw Rosekit stick her tongue out at them. I snickered at the face Cedarkit made, and in turn I got a swipe "Ow! Now you're gonna get it." I said playfully, tail swishing from side to side, before pouncing on him and batting at his belly, claws sheathed. "Get offa' me!" He said before pushing me to the ground. "Settle down my kits, for the elders den is next to the nursery, and you know how they get if they're woken from their nap." Honeyleaf's warm voice, full of love and care, warned us. I read amusement on her face as she saw me make a face. That was an experience I DIDN'T want to happen. I shuddered not even wanting to think what would happen. I peered outside of the nursery entrance, the sunlight was fading, so the sky was a beautiful mixture of pink, and tangerine. I sighed, soon Starclan would be shining their beautiful light down on Summerclan. I wondered how my father was doing up there. "I miss you." I whispered silently to the now appearing stars. "I'll never forget you, father."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: How did this chapter turn out guys? I think it's pretty good, so see ya in the next chapter of Smallkit's Story (Probably gonna change the name though)

~Falcon


	4. Story time

I awoke to the romping of my brothers. "I'm the bravest warrior ever and I'm gonna fight you!" Gorsekit shouted before pouncing onto Clawkit and then they were just a tussle of black fur. "Toms." I whispered to Rosekit and she snickered "Always saying 'I'm such a strong warrior ' or 'I'm the best warrior ' " She muttered to me. "Hey, don't forget me!" I heard Cedarkit shouted before jumping into the tussle. "Mother, may Rosekit and I go outside?" I asked sweetly and Rosekit looked at her with pleading eyes. "Okay, but please be back before Sunhigh." I smiled "Okay!" Before bounding outside of the nursery. "Hey Rosekit, let's go get something to eat." I said, feeling my stomach let out a growl. "Sure!" she squeaked. She ran ahead because she was bigger and her legs were longer, I was pretty fast though. I finally reached the fresh-kill pile. I saw Rosekit grab a vole and I grabbed a squirrel. I sat and ate the squirrel, enjoying the juices flooding my mouth. I heard Vince talking to Owltalon "So one day I was takin' a walk 'round the camp when I saw a mouse this big, -He motioned with his paws- an' so I tried to catch it but it got away." I shook my head good-humoredly before whispering to Rosekit "Vince can be a bit over-exaggerative sometimes, am I right?" She had a smile plastered across her face "You bet he does!" I finished my squirrel before looking up, it was near sunhigh. "Hey Rosekit , mom may want us to be back at the nursery by now." I trotted back to the nursery in a happy mood, when I got inside I saw mother laying down. I trotted up to her and asked politely "May we hear a story?" Honeyleaf got into a sitting position before replying, "Of course, Smallkit. I'll tell you the story of how you're father joined Starclan." I saw my littermates gather around to listen. "Well," She began "You're father was a strong young warrior named Hawkstrike, and at the time I was also a strong warrior, so he and I were chosen to go on a border patrol at night. He was trekking ahead of me when I saw his ears perk. He asked me if I heard anything, and I replied no, so we continued our way around the border, when I heard rustling in the gorse nearby. I asked him this time, to which he replied, yes. And before I knew it I saw a figure lunge from the bushes. It was a large tom. I knew him as Blaze, a bloodthirsty rogue who killed the old deputy, Fleetfoot. He jumped up on your fathers back and began clawing out large chunks of fur. All I could do was watch in horror as they fought, claws outstretched, and jaws gaping before clamping down. Your father put up a good fight, but Blaze was larger and more powerful. I watched as the wretched cat clamped his jaws down on Hawkstrike's neck and then Blaze vanished with the shadows. I grieved over your father for moons, and swore next time I saw Blaze I would avenge him. Now he hunts with Starclan, roaming the skies with other great cats who have fallen in battle or other reasons." I saw her eyes glisten with tears, but she quickly licked her chest fur in embarrassment. "I hope Blaze goes to the Dark Forest!" I heard Rosekit mew angrily. "Yeah!" I heard Gorsekit yowl. I felt my eyelids droop, so I trotted over and curled up on a soft patch of moss before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I was walking in a forest that I didn't recognize, clouds covered the sky, making it dark. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, I spun around, only to see nothing but trees and bushes. I shook my head before walking on for no good reason. I saw an outline of a cat, a large one. It walked towards me, I tried to run but my paws felt as if they were chained to the ground. I tried to scream, but the words caught in my throat. I saw it was a large tom, his fur was messy and he had blood on his claws. Fear shot through me like a thorn. He raised his claws and struck me across the chest.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ahh!" I squealed before looking around, I was in the nursery, safe. I looked at my chest, no marks. "It was only a dream." I whispered before seeing Clawkit walk over to me, "Quit your squealing, some of us are trying to sleep!" He said before swiping at me. "Sorry." I muttered before curling up again, hoping for better dreams this time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thanks Blazingnyancat for Blaze! I'll put more of you guys' OC's in soon, please don't rush me. Wow! This is longer than I've been writing :3 But it's still pretty short. See you guys in the next chapter!

~Falcon


	5. Fun and games

I awoke, happy that no more nightmares had occurred since one moon ago. I'm five moons old now, so only one more moon until I'm an apprentice! I asked Honeyleaf if I could go outside with my littermates, because they were all playing with a moss ball out there. "Of course, my dear. Be careful." She said, care and love lacing her voice, "I will!" I mewed before trotting outside to my lttermates. "Hey!" Rosekit meowed as Cedarkit took the moss ball. "Hey guys, can I play?" I asked. "No because you're too slow and small." Gorsekit meowed. "Aww, come on guys, can't she play too?" Rosekit asked. "Ugh, fine, but only because you'll shut up." He hissed. I sauntered over, with my ears flat against my head. Why did they hate me? What did I do? My thoughts were interrupted by a yowl. "Hey, Smallkit! Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna play with us?" Cedarkit looked at me with the moss ball in his mouth. "Sure!" I meowed. I raced over and tackled him, which was hard because of my small size. I seized the moss ball in my mouth and raced as far as my short legs could carry. "GET SMALLKIT!" I heard Clawkit yowl out. But just then I heard and angry yowl "Be quiet out there ye' noisy kits before I make ya! We elders need to nap, annoying kits." I recognized it as Waspstings voice. "Sorry Waspsting!" I apologized and Rosekit followed in suit. "Great Starclan, what's gotten into his pelt?" I heard Clawkit mutter in an annoyed tone. We went somewhere not so close to the elders' den and continued the game.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I yawned and cuddled up to Rosekit; today had tired me out. It was nighttime, Silverpelt glittered above. I felt the cool night air blow into my face. I felt Rosekit stir next to me "Wonderful isn't it?" She mewed softly to me. "Yeah, especially since we've been having hot weather lately." I whispered back. "Why don't we get some rest?" She asked softly. "Yeah, we should." I replied before shutting my eyes and entering a place of peace.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. *Dodges readers throwing rocks at me* But I've been really busy these past few days, also I don't need any more OC's. See you in da next chappie! Falconstar out!


	6. Um, sorry guys

My other post for OC's was deleted, so I need you guys to reenter your OC's. Sorry for the troubles guys. PM them to me please!


	7. You're not alone

It was dawn when I awoke, the sun was barely above the horizon. I let out a squeak of a yawn before getting up onto my paws. I flicked my ears in annoyance as I listened to my brothers bicker. "Hey that wasn't fair, Gorsekit!" I picked the meow out as Cedarkit's. "It was too!" Gorsekit mewed angrily before Honeyleaf hushed them. Rosekit padded up to me, "Toms, always arguing…" She stated good-humoredly. "Yeah." I replied contently before something struck me, "Oh Starclan! Today's our apprentice ceremony!" I meowed excitedly. 'It should be anytime now.' I thought before beginning to groom myself rapidly. Then as if reading my thoughts, I heard Falconstar's graceful voice fill the camp, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting." We and our mother bounded out of the nursery to the clearing. Honeyleaf stayed behind as we bounded onto Highrock. "Until she has received her Warrior name, let this kit now be known as Smallpaw!" She announced before resuming the ceremony, "Her apprentice shall be Silversky!" She turned to Silversky, "You have proved to be a great warrior, I hope you pass down all your knowledge to this apprentice." She meowed. Silversky mewed back, "You won't be disappointed." I touched noses with my new mentor before Falconstar turned back around and announced my littermates' apprentice names. "Let this kit now be known as Rosepaw, her mentor will be Goldensky!" I watched in happiness as my sister padded over and touched noses with her golden-furred mentor. Falconstar announced the others' names and the clan chanted, "Smallpaw, Rosepaw, Gorsepaw, Clawpaw, Cedarpaw!" I smiled before Falconstar dismissed the cats to their dens and Robinheart started organizing hunting patrols. I turned to Silversky, the silver she-cat's blue eyes held warmth. "Um, can I see the borders?" I asked nervously. My mentor smiled warmly, "No need to be shy, little Smallpaw. And of course we can." I bristled in excitement before smoothing my fur again. I heard Robinheart meow "On the border patrol will be, Silversky, Smallpaw, Rosepaw Goldenfur and Grayfeather." I trotted to the other cats with Silversky.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I flopped down in my nest. Today had been tiring; I had gone on a border patrol and we managed to get a little bit of training in along with it. I let out a tired sigh, before hearing a meow, "Hey, are you one of the new apprentices?" I turned to see a red tom with amber eyes. "Y-yes." I replied shyly. He stood up and puffed out his chest a little. "I'm Longpaw, what's your name?" I flattened my bristling fur and pricked my flat ears. "It's Smallpaw." I replied a little more happily. "That's a nice name." I smiled and stood, even though he was still a lot taller than me. "Thank you, Longpaw." He sat and curled his tail around his paws. "So, did you get to go on a border patrol yet?" I gave my tail a few licks. "Yeah, Silversky took me on one." He gestured his tail to a sleeping blue-gray she-cat. "That's Riverpaw, she's really nice." He gestured to another cat. "That's _Hornetpaw_." He spat the name angrily. "She and Silverpaw like to be mean to me because I'm smaller than them." I felt a pang of Sympathy for him. "I know how you feel." I muttered. He licked his chest, "It's no problem…" He meowed, trying to sound as if it didn't make him sad. I stared at him. 'You're not alone Longpaw.' I thought sadly before I heard pawsteps. I turned to see Clawpaw walk into the apprentices' den. "Oh hey, _Smallkit_." He hissed at me. I shrunk away. "What's the matter? Don't like the truth. I mean, you're still as small as a kit." He hissed before clawing my cheek and darting back. I saw Longpaw leap to his paws. "Hey, you leave her alone!" He yowled angrily. Clawpaw turned toward him "Oh yeah, well make me." He growled before unsheathing his large claws and flexing them. "I will!" Longpaw yowled before pouncing on Clawpaw and clawing at his flanks. Clawpaw clawed at Longpaw's shoulder before Riverpaw awoke and shouted. "STOP!" The paws' immediately stopped fighting and growled at each other before retreating to their nests. I whispered to Longpaw, "Y-you didn't have to do that Longpaw." His head shot up and he stared at me. "Yes, I did. I couldn't let him say that to you." He meowed in a pained way. "Do you need to see Yarrowheart?" I asked determinedly. "No, I-I'm fine Smallpaw." I stared at him before mewing. "Okay." I curled into my nest and tried to smooth my bristled fur. 'Why would he stand up for me? No cat has ever done that except for Rosepaw.' I questioned silently before shutting my eyes and I felt my drowsiness getting the best of me, so I slept.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Oooh, I put a catfight in there. Does Longpaw have feelings for Smallpaw, regardless that he's a few moons older than her. Also, I tried to make a good ceremony scene. (I haven't read _that_ much Warriors) Woohoo! A lot of words, because I'm trying to improve on my stories, so yeah. And one more thing, thanks to: maureenbb40 for Silversky (I hope I did her personality well.) and Goldenleaf20 for, well Goldenleaf! And you know the rest, Favorite, and Review! Falconstar out!


	8. A walk in the forest

I woke up the next morning to feel a lump of soft fur next to me. I turned to see Rosepaw cuddled up next to me. I sighed remembering the fight yesterday. I looked at Longpaw, his wounds weren't bleeding anymore. Clawpaw noticed I was awake and growled. "You're lucky he was there to save you, Small_kit_." He spat at me. Longpaw awoke soon after and growled at Clawpaw. "Fox-heart." He muttered under his breath. "Hey um, Longpaw, do you want to go for a walk?" I asked nervously. "Sure." He replied suddenly brightening up. I got up and stretched before padding out of the den and into the dense forest that surrounded the camp. He looked at me with his amber gaze. "Who is that tom that was making fun of you?" He asked me. "Clawpaw, he's my littermate. Him and my other littermates make fun of me. All of them except for Rosepaw." I mewed quietly. "Why do they bully you anyways?" He asked, his fur bristling. "Well, I'm the runt of the litter. When I opened my eyes they tried to attack me." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. He nuzzled me softly, before pulling away and giving his chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks. He stood and puffed his chest out. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. Not while I'm around." I felt my body get hot. "Thanks Longpaw." I mewed. I saw him perk up. "Hey, want to go find a squirrel or a mouse?" I smiled. "Sure!" I meowed before racing off. "Hey, wait up!" He called to me from behind before racing after me. I paused and stalked quietly towards a tree stump. I pricked my ears and darted my paw into the clump of leaves surrounding it, my prize, a fat, juicy mouse. I killed it quickly with a swift blow to the neck. I turned to Longpaw, "Want to share?" He looked at me with a smile, "Sure." We sat and ate the mouse together. "Hey, do you want to head back to camp?" I looked at him. "Sure." So we trotted back to camp, pelts brushing together. It was sunhigh when we arrived at camp. I padded over to Silversky. "Can you show me the territories?" I mewed politely. "Of course, young one." She meowed to me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I trotted happily into the apprentices' den. 'I finally got to see the territories!' I thought happily to myself, but my happiness faded as I saw Hornetpaw, Silverpaw and Clawpaw walking towards me. "So, Clawpaw told us about you, _Smallpaw._" Hornetpaw hissed. "Yeah, he told us that you're _weak_." Silverpaw meowed. 'Great, two more to the group of cats that pick on me.' I thought angrily. "I'm not weak!" I shouted at them. "So you aren't. Well, then try to attack me." Hornetpaw smirked. I lunged at her and scratched her flank before darting away. Then, I leaped into the air, planning to land on her back, but in mid-leap, Hornetpaw battered my belly and I fell to the floor, the breath knocked out of my lungs. "Wow, you scratch like a mouse." She grumbled before walking away with the other paws'. Before he walked away with them, Clawpaw kicked some dirt onto my pelt and snickered, leaving me dazed on the ground. I finally managed to regain my breath as Riverpaw and Longpaw walked in. "Woah, what happened Smallpaw?" Riverpaw asked me. "Hornetpaw, Silverpaw and Clawpaw happened." I spat. "Oh, _them_." Riverpaw meowed while she was helping me off the ground. Longpaw growled in the other cats' direction. "They're Mouse-brains." He muttered while he was curling into his nest. Riverpaw looked at me. "It's okay Smallpaw, we're still you're friends." Longpaw looked at me. "Yeah, and we'll never make fun of you for your small size." I looked at them. "Thanks you guys." I laid in my nest and stared at the roof of the den. I finally managed to get myself to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Sorry it's so short guys. I'm being lazy and in the next chapter will be updated allegiances with all the clans I made up. _Yay_. So Review please! Also constructive critism is appreciated! Falconstar out!


End file.
